EdoBook
by Nameless killer
Summary: In the world of Edo, if you don't have an Edobook -- you're better off to die as a lonely, introverted virgin. : Quiz 2: 'How Otaku are you'
1. Quiz 1: Are you Normal?

**EdoBook**

What's on your mind?

-

-

**-**

**Are you normal?**

Are you a charming eccentric , downright strange or blandly average?

There's never been a more meaningful way to waste your time.

_Take this quiz __  
_

1. What's the first letter of your name?

[] A-G

[] H-P

[x] S-T

[] U-Z

2. If you were invited to a party, what would you do?

[] Refuse, it's a waste of time

[] Agree, psh. It's a pity to turn them down

[x] Smile politely and accept the invitation

[] Walk away and act cool while eating sukonbu

3. What's your most unique feature?

[] Silver hair

[x] Eyeglasses

[] Eye-patch

[] Gorilla-like face

-

_Get the quiz result!_

-

**Shimura Shinpachi** took the quiz 'Are you normal?' and got the result: Boringly normal.

You are:

**Boringly normal**

As the result implies, there is nothing extra-ordinary for you. Maybe except for your fanboyish/fangirlish activities that is beyond human comprehension. People like you are often seen with a mop or broom at hand. Change your eyeglasses and the world MIGHT see you as a new leaf and stop ordering you around…or not.

-

**Shimura Shinpachi** is –sigh- what a waste of time.

-

3 minutes ago · **Comment** · **Like **· **Take this Quiz! **

**-**

**Sakata Gintoki, Yato Kagura **and** 31 others **like this

**-**

**Sakata Gintoki **_Oct 26 at 10:58pm_

Oi Shinpachi, buy JUMP on your way here tomorrow

**Yato Kagura** _Oct 26 at 11:01pm_

Oi, four-eyes, buy me some sukonbu on your way here tomorrow.

**Shimura Shinpachi** _Oct 26 at 11:02pm_

Ack! Why would I buy those for you?

**Sakata Gintoki **_Oct 26 at 11:04pm_

See, Kagura. That's a reaction you would NORMALLY get from an AVERAGE person on a DAILY basis.

**Yato Kagura** _Oct 26 at 11:05pm_

Tsk. Gin-chan is right. –leers- right Shinpachi?

**Shimura Shinpachi** _Oct 26 at 11:06pm_

…

-

**Shimura Shinpachi** will buy those because he is beyond average. Hmph.

-

1 minute ago· **Comment** · **Like **

**-**

**Sakata Gintoki and Yato Kagura like this  
**

**-  
**

**Hasegawa Taizo** thinks the world is unfair :(

**-**

5 minutes ago· **Comment** · **Like **

**-**

**Musashi** and **Prince Hata** like this

-

**Musashi** _Oct 26 at 11:07pm_

Mahjong?

**Hasegawa Taizo** _Oct 26 at 11:08pm_

No, I got fired again.

**Musashi** _Oct 26 at 11:09pm_

Ah. Let's drink!

**Yato Kagura **_Oct 26 at 11:09pm_

Change your name to Madao, Madao.

**Hasegawa Taizo** _Oct 26 at 11:10pm_

But, this is my true given name

**Yato Kagura** _Oct 26 at 11:11pm_

I didn't realize you were Madao until I saw your stat.

**Hasegawa Taizo** _Oct 26 at 11:11pm_

But, this is my true name

**Yato Kagura **_Oct 26 at 11:15_

Everyone here knows you as Madao.

**Hasegawa Taizo** _Oct 26 at 11:15pm_

That isn't true, Musashi-san knows me!

**Musashi** Oct 26 at 11:16pm

AH, Madao?! I didn't know you were Taizo! HAHA-.

**Hasegawa Taizo** _Oct 26 at 11:17pm_

Then why did you invite me over for a drink?!

**Musashi** _Oct 26 at 11:18pm_

Haha! I thought you were someone else.

**Yato Kagura** _Oct 26 at 11:18pm_

See what I mean?

-

**Name change request submitted**

-

**Madao** is back

-

1 minute ago · **Comment** · **Like **·

-

**Shimura Shinpachi** _Oct 26 at 11:20pm_

Madao-san! I never knew you had an edobook!

**Sakata Gintoki** _Oct 26 at 11:20pm_

Madao, edobook-ing huh? You had one?! I didn't know!

**Prince Hata** _Oct 26 at 11:20pm_

Welcome to Edobook! Sake-world buddies?

**Madao** _Oct 26 at 11:21pm_

to Shinpachi and Gin-san : I go by the name, Hasegawa Taizo

to baka ouji : sure, add me as neighbor

**Sakata Gintoki** _Oct 26 at 11:22pm_

Hase-who?

**Shimura Shinpachi** _Oct 26 at 11:22pm_

Who's that?

**Madao** _Oct 26 at 11:23pm_

Nevermind

-

**Yamazaki Sagaru** thinks not. Badminton,anyone?

-

**Yamazaki Sagaru** took the quiz 'Are you normal' and got the result: Boringly normal

You are:

**Boringly normal**

As the result implies, there is nothing extra-ordinary for you. Maybe except for your fanboyish/fangirlish activities that is beyond human comprehension. People like you are often seen with a mop or broom at hand. Change your eyeglasses and the world MIGHT see you as a new leaf and stop ordering you around…or not.

-

2 minutes ago · **Comment** · **Like **· **Take this Quiz!**

**-**

**Hijikata Toshiro, Isao Kondo **and** 10 others **like this

-

**Shimura Shinpachi **_Oct 26 at 11:23pm_

LOL. I got the same!

**Yamazaki Sagaru** _Oct 26 at 11:24pm_

I know right ?!

**Yato Kagura** _Oct 26 at 11:25pm_

Heh. Chickens of the same feather fry together.

-

-

**Musashi **is Heehee :)

-

**Musashi** took the quiz 'Are you normal?' and got the result: Uniquely unique

You are:

**Uniquely unique!**

OMG! YOU ARE ONE OF A KIND! Like, a main protagonist in a story, people can't get enough of you. It's like they're watching an anime just because of you, maybe it's because of your silver hair? Or maybe not?

-

4 minutes ago · **Comment** · **Like **· **Take this Quiz!**

**-**

**Okita Sougo likes this**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is my first time to write a Gintama fic.

I got inspired by Facebook and some of the Facebook-format fics here at ffnet. Anyway,** Disclaimer to facebook, quizzes up there and Gintama. I do not own those characters. :) **

**I was thinking of making this as a Okita x Kagura fic but---I need some opinion. Anyway, this will continue as a multi-chapter fic. :) Suggest a quiz and a taker of the quiz if you want :) **

**BTW, to those who don't know Musashi ---he's the old dude with the swirly round glasses, the one who parodied prince of tennis with yamazaki! :) Don't worry, the next chapter won't be as short as this one. :) Review please.  
**


	2. Quiz 2: How Otaku are you?

EdoBook l **Home **l Profile l Friends l Inbox

What's on your mind?

-

-

**-**

**How 'Otaku' are you?**

Are you a die-hard, rabid fanboy/fangirl? Or are you a harmless and quiet loser –slash- fanboy/fangirl? Take this quiz and find out!

_Proceed to take the quiz_

1. Pick one item that best suits your taste

[] Shoujo manga

[] Cat ears

[] Bishounen

[x] Aliens, yakuzas and a whole lot of nicotinic hormonal ACTION! (Hn.)

2. Have you ever tried cosplaying?

[] Yesh! Ah-duh! I follow teh code of teh otakuuh!

[x] No, those are for lifetime losers

[] Once, but someone forced me to

[] Yes, but against my consciousness. Someone forced me.

3. How often do you watch anime?

[] 2-4 hours a day

[] 24/7

[] Neverrr!

[x] Once in a blue moon

4. Who is your favorite TV idol?

[] Jackie Chan

[] Terakado Otsu

[] Ketsuno Ana

[x] None, I am the TV idol. (Feh, people know me)

-

_Get the quiz result!_

-

**Hijikata Toshiro** is FCUK no.

-

**Hijikata Toshiro** took the quiz ' How Otaku are you' at got the result: Toshi

You are a

**Toshi. **

He is the patron saint of all Otakus in the world. He died as a martyr from the hands of his own frustrated mother who kept on doting and doting for him to stand up and get out of his room. Congratulations! You are a certified die-hard, one of a kind Otaku in Edo. I pray that your mom doesn't kill you for being a loser

-

1 minute ago · **Comment** · **Like **· **Take this Quiz! **

**-**

**Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo and 436 people like this**

**-**

**See all 1782 comments**

**-**

**Sakata Gintoki **_Oct 27 at 7:17am_

Oi Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser

**Okita Sougo** _Oct 27 at 7:17am_

Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser –insert evil smirk here-

**Kotaro Katsura** _Oct 27 at 7:17am_

Feh. So the worthless Shinsengumi vice-captain is a loser otaku? I shall take this down. Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser

**Isao Kondo** _Oct 27 at 7:17am_

Toshi! This quiz is so true, aren't you happy? Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser

**Shimura Shinpachi** _Oct 27 at 7:17am_

That's okay, Toshi-san. I know your feelings. I get that a lot, you'll get used to it. ;) Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser

**Yamazaki Sagaru** _Oct 27 at 7:17am_

That's okay, Toshi-san. I know your feelings. I get that a lot, you'll get used to it. ;) Toshi, your mom would be sad, knowing that her son is a certified loser

**Hijikata Toshiro **_Oct 27 at 7:18am_

Why are you repeating 'that' sentence! It isn't funny, SEPPUKU for all of you!

**Watanabe Taka **_Oct 27 at 7:18am_

Goodmorning, Toshi-sempai! We will follow you forever! Otaku powahh!

**Kusakabe Maru** _Oct 27 at 7:18am_

Toshi-sempai! We always knew you had it in you! Otaku powahh!

-

**EdoBook Groups**

-

**Hijikata-sama Rabu-Rabu FANCLUB!  
**

-

Information:

Category – Celebrities/ Other Public Figure

Description - This is the place where fans gather to fantasize and dream about our precious Toshiro-sama! This is the only place where you could get limited copy of his photos, shirts and sweaty underpants. We know he is hot but DAYUM! He is sizzling HAWT! May you be a girl or a boy, you are accepted as long as you luuurve him! Toshiro-sama is owned by the fans. Accepted pairings: HijiGin, HijiGin. YAOI. Teehee.

-

**Wall **l Info l Photos

-

**Mitsuhide Akira **_Oct 27 at 7:20am_

OMFG. Girls, Hiji-chan is an Otaku!

**Wakanabe Mauro** _Oct 27 at 7:20am_

OMFG. No effing waaay!

**Mitsuhide Akira **_Oct 27 at 7:21am_

Yes way, bitch.

**Wakanabe Mauro** _Oct 27 at 7:21am_

Eyeloveett! OMG! This is like—destiny?! I love Otakus! They're just so cute. Can you imagine Hiji-chan cosplaying?

**Amu Kira** _Oct 27 at 7:21am_

-Drools-

**Mitsuhide Akira** _Oct 27 at 7:21am_

-Drools-

**Makino Tsumi** _Oct 27 at 7:23am_

Sorry girls, but seeing that we have so much in common.. I think he'll date me. Eat that, bitches! Bwahaha!

**Wakanabe Mauro **_Oct 27 at 7:23am_

Oh-shut your piehole, he's interested in bulky men, didn't you know that? So I have a higher chance of dating him. BTW, you EAT that beyotch! :)

**Maka Maka **_Oct 27 at 7:24am_

HijiGin FTW!

**Wakanabe Mauro** _Oct 27 at 7:24am_

Forget what I said. HijiGin FTW. YAOI lovers, UNITE!

**Hijikata Toshiro **_Oct 27 at 7:24am_

SEPPUKU! COMMIT SEPPUKU, you fangirls/boys! Who created this?!

**Sarutobi Ayame** _Oct 27 at 7:24am_

DESTROY THIS CLUB! Gin-chan is MINE!

**Neko Catherine-chan **_Oct 27 at 7:25am_

Well, I gain a lot of money in here. Why would I destroy it?

-

_**Name change request submitted**_

-

**Sakata Ayame** owns Sakata Gintoki, bitches!

-

3 minutes ago · **Comment** · **Like **·

-

**Sakata Ayame** likes this

-

**Shimura Otae** _Oct 27 at 7:30am_

It's a pity, your delusion is so out of this world.

**Sakata Ayame** _Oct 27 at 7:30am_

Haaah? And I hear that from a flat-chested, bargain dash-eating pig who thinks she's sexy?

**Shimura Otae** _Oct 27 at 7:31am_

Saru-san, I think your glasses broke.

**Sakata Ayame **_Oct 27 at 7:31am_

Oh, sorry, I didn't know you're just beside me.

**Shimura Otae **_Oct 27 at 7:32am_

I'm not, wow, you really broke your glasses. FYI,I'm at my own house

**Sakata Ayame** _Oct 27 at 7:32am_

I know, I'm beside a FLAT wall. :)

**Shimura Otae** _Oct 27 at 7:32am_

It is on!

-

**Shimura Otae** is looking for the four-eyed monkey

**Sakata Ayame** thinks piggy-chan is jealous

**Shimura Otae** KNOWS that she isn't . I see you!

**Sakata Ayame** is hiding perfe---asdaksdakjde

**Shimura Otae** pwned Sarutobi Ayame

-

**Yato Kagura** is in a relationship

**Okita Sougo** is in a relationship

-

**Sakata Gintoki** is like, WTF?! Is the world coming to an end?

-

5 minutes ago · **Comment** · **Like **·

-

**Madao, Yato Umibouzu** and **431 others** like this

-

See all 870 comments

-

**Yato Umibouzu** _Oct 27 at 7:35am_

Who is that Okita Sougo? I shall see if he is fit for my baby girl!

**Madao** _Oct 27 at 7:35am_

Wow, I never thought these two would get together

**Sakata Gintoki **_Oct 27 at 7:36am_

WTF, but congratulations anyway

**Hijikata Toshiro** _Oct 27 at 7:36am_

-smug- Keh. Congratulations, when will we hear the wedding bells? Retire after your marriage, you bastard.

-

**Yato Kagura** is single

**Okita Sougo** is single

-

**Yato Kagura** will hunt the hacker

**Okita Sougo** will kill the hacker, slowly but surely –insert sadistic smile here-

-

**Shimura Shinpachi** is praying … for goodluck and long life

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama and facebook. :)


End file.
